Ghost
Background Ghost is a Snowy Owl Kenku Cleric and a member of The Unpredictables. She lived in the Northlands 50 years before The Unexpectables arrived in The City of Alivast. She is a cleric of Uspa, god of the sky, sea, and storms. Ghost was searching for a fellow Snowy Owl Kenku who is very dear to her and encountered her current travelling companions while on the search. She appreciates having allies as bigger numbers help weather the cold. She is played and voiced by ColonelCheru. Personality Ghost is a kind, considerate, cheerful sort who loves new experiences and helping the downtrodden, acting mostly as the mediator for the Unpredictables. She does have a bit of a competitive streak, as well as a penchant for mischief, as evidenced by her budding rivalry with Aussir and her interest in tossing Valcenien. Relations Aussir Ghost is unsure what to make of Aussir. She is unfamiliar with his race and finds things like his eating habits to be interesting and weird. Ghost has noticed a flashiness to Aussir's actions and a tendency to get himself hurt, and as such has decided to strike up a sort of rivalry with him, one-upping him whenever she has the opportunity. Even though he's threatend to eat her, she doesn't think he's much of a threat. Snowflower Snowflower and Ghost knew each other before joining forces and have a well established and loving friendship. Ghost is aware of Snowflower's kind and caring nature, often going out of her way to avoid violent tactics when Snowflower is perusing peaceful alternatives. Snowflower regularly lets Ghost ride on his shoulders to get a good vantage point with her Darkvision. Valcenien Ghost finds her gnome companion to be rather funny and takes joy in throwing him around as the group's grappling hook. She enjoys his passion for mechanics and tinker tools, but has yet to see the finished results of his work. Mostly she just enjoys having somebody in the group who is shorter than her. Magic Items * Orbs of Cozy (Shared) Trivia * Ghost has the same Owl Kenku traits as Swoop from The Time Cleaver, being 60 feet of Darkvision and the ability to turn her head 180°. * She is the same Race and Class as Salvador, though they have different sub-races and domains. * Her eyes are a neon blue and appear to have a faint glow to them. * She has an affinity for bad weather such as storms or blizzards, likely due in part to her clergy. * She thinks avalanches are cool but regrets causing the one that buried Aussir's wolf carcass, mostly because he won't let her live it down. * Valcenien once used her tiny beak as a foothold during a totem pole plan. * Cheru has a character in GW2 that owns a snowy owl, also named Ghost. * Ghost's design is heavily based and inspired by Ana's owl skin from Overwatch. Gallery Ghost fan art by @ForteSp89.jpg|Ghost fan art by @ForteSp89 Ghost art by @ColonelCheru.jpg|Ghost fan art by her player, @ColonelCheru Ghost fan art by @BrachyZoid.jpg|Ghost fan art by @BrachyZoid Ghost fan art by @rubyflash15.jpg|Ghost loves avalanches. Fan art by @RubyFlash15 Category:Kenku Characters Category:Cleric Characters Category:The Unpredictables Category:Player Characters